elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
New Life Festival: Meet This Year's Officiate
Artykuł z serii Meet the Character, oryginalna jego wersja znajduje się tutaj Treść Oryginał= To my fellow workers at the Knotty Pine Timber Mill, Happy New Life Festival to you all! I'm sorry that I cannot be with you to raise a mug to the coming year. I have arranged for a fine barrel of mead to be delivered to the mill upon the solstice. Please take care to shut down the waterwheel and lock the blade in position before opening the barrel. We do not want a repeat of last year's unfortunate accident, though I'm pleased that Viktos has learned to manage quite well with just the one foot. As always, I have made my annual pilgrimage to Eastmarch for a happy reunion with my festival friends, an occasion that always brings me great joy. This year is special, as I have been asked to help officiate at the Festival! This is not an easy task, as there are always those who oppose joy and celebration of any kind. Already a local politician, Housecarl Mudgeon, has begun posting notices around Windhelm, criticizing the festival, and claiming that “the engagement of so much effort and expense for so much frivolity and hedonistic behavior in a time of such great peril is an affront to the teachings of Jhunal and Stuhn." This is precisely the kind of pig-headed nonsense that can fall like a wet blanket upon this wonderful festival of life, light, and love! He's not getting much support, thank Mara. In fact, many of the merchants owe such a large portion of their annual income to the festival, I hear that some are offering discounts to those who tear down the bills and present them for immediate incineration. Enjoy the mead, and know that I will be raising my own tankard in toast to all of our good fortunes for the coming year. May your splinters be few and painless! Breda |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Do mych współpracowników z Tartaku Zawiłej Sosny, Szczęśliwego Festiwalu Nowego Życia dla was wszystkich! Przykro mi że nie mogę być z wami by wznieść kufel ku nadchodzącemu roku. Zaaranżowałam beczułkę miodu by została dostarczona do czasu przesilenia. Proszę zatroszczcie się by zastopować koło wodne i zablokować ostrza w bezpiecznej pozycji zanim dojdzie do otwarcia beczki. Nie chcemy powtórki z poprzednio rocznego nieszczęśliwego przypadku, choć jestem zadowolona że Viktos nauczył się działać całkiem sprawnie tylko z jedną stopą. Jak zwykle, dokonałam moją coroczną pielgrzymkę do Wschodniej Marchii na radosne spotkanie z moimi świątecznymi przyjaciółmi, wydarzenie zawsze przynoszące mi dużo radości. Ten rok jest wyjątkowy, gdyż poproszono mnie by pomóc prowadzącemu na Festiwalu! To nie jest proste zadanie, gdyż zawsze znajdzie się takich którzy przeciwstawiają się zabawie i świętowaniu różnorakiego rodzaju. Już miejscowy działacz, Huskarl Mudgeon, zaczął wywieszać ulotki wokół Wichrowego Tronu, krytykując festiwal i oznajmił że „zaangażowanie tak wiele wysiłku i wydatków dla takiej rozpusty i hedonistycznych zachowań w obliczu tak wielkiego zagrożenia jest obrazą dla nauk Jhunala i Stuhna.” Jest to dokładnie taki rodzaj oślich bzdur, które mogą stać ością w gardle uczestników tak wspaniałego festiwalu życia, światła i miłości! Nie zdobywa on żadnego poparcia, dziękować Marze. Po prawdzie, wielu sprzedawców zawdzięcza festiwalowi tak wielki udział ich rocznych zysków, iż słyszałam że niektórzy oferują obniżki tym, którzy podrą rachunki i oddadzą je natychmiast na spalenie. Radujcie się miodem, i wiedzcie że wzniosę mój kufel w toaście za to by spotkały nas same szczęścia w nadchodzącym roku. By waszych drzazg było mało i by wszystkie były bezbolesne! Breda Kategoria:Meet the Character